


Entranced

by chaoticqueer



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: The gang is having a sleepover, Janis sings, Cady is heart-eyes emoji, Regina does the world a favor.tumblr prompt





	Entranced

Sleepovers became a common thing between Cady, Damian, Janis, and the ex-plastics during senior year. They would get together in one of their places and watch movies or tv shows, hang out, or simply just catch up and spend time together. 

This time they were gathered in Damian’s house, everyone sitting on the floor in a circle about to play truth or dare. Damian’s idea, of course. The girls accepted, and though Janis didn’t seem too keen on participating, she ended up agreeing to it when Cady pouted asking her to play.

Damian went first and the bottle stopped on a tense Janis. She sighed, knowing her friend would probably do his worst. “You know what? I’m feeling adventurous, give me a dare.” She said, which made her friend open a huge grin.

“Yes, girl!!” He clapped once, “Okay, I know exactly what I want you to do, my dear art freak.”

Around them, Cady looked excited for what was to come, Karen seemed to be lost in her own little world, Gretchen was checking her instagram as usual, and Regina looked weirdly peaceful.

Damian turns to his other friends, “You see, girls, I actually happen to know something very interesting about Janis here. She’s not only a talented artist, she can also really sing, and I don’t use that term lightly.” He smirks, glancing at Janis, who now looks defeated but still has a small smile on her face.

Cady gasps, her eyes wide. Regina is unsurprised, and Janis knows exactly why. 

“So, Janis, I dare you to sing a song from your favorite musical, which we both know is Heathers.” He quickly looks at Cady, “Yes, she has a favorite musical. Didn’t I raise a good puppy? I’m such a proud dad, Caddy.”

“Gross, Damian.” Janis replies, but looks comfortable and happy. 

Regina tries to stifle a laugh and Karen cackles. “Is Janis really-” She starts, getting interrupted by Gretchen. “No, Karen, Janis is not a dog.” This time, Regina actually laughs.

“That’s totally not what I was gonna ask, Gretch. Obviously she’s not a dog.” Karen rolls her eyes playfully, but doesn’t elaborate any further than that.

“Are you gonna let her sing any time soon?” Regina asks, a side smirk on her face.

“Yes!” Cady excitedly shouts. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Janis rolls her eyes. A few seconds later, she’s belting out to dead girl walking and everyone looks shocked, even Damian. She’s gotten better, has she been practicing?

Cady looks like she’s having an out of body experience, goosebumps all over her body, her face in awe. Janis Sarkisian is a god. Her voice is simply too beautiful, too powerful, Cady can’t help but surrender to the sound.

She doesn’t notice when the singing stops, her eyes still glued to Janis’ entire being. 

It’s not until later that night when she’s confronted by Regina that she realises she’s been staring at Janis the entire night.

“So, Cady…” Regina starts, sitting down next to the girl while the rest of their friends decide on a movie to watch.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gonna ask Janis out soon or…?”

Cady does a double take, “What?”

“God, I swear I’m trying to be nicer but you being so dense is making my life that much harder. You’ve been staring at her all night. I don’t mean this in a rude or judgemental way, we both know my homophobic days are behind me, even I can admit Janis is a hot piece of ass.”

Cady widens her eyes and chokes on air, “E-excuse me? You think Janis is hot??”

“For fuck’s sake, Cady. Are you asking her out or not? Seriously tell me cause if you’re not into it I’m asking her out instead and you won’t be allowed to say I stole her from you.”

“I-I-” 

Regina’s patience runs thin and she gets up from the couch, dragging Cady by the hand. They walk towards the kitchen, where Janis is waiting for the popcorn to be done.

“Hey, Jan, do you think Cady’s hot?”

“Regina, what?”

“Would you date her?” Next to Regina, Cady’s face is red.

“I mean, hypothetically if she wanted to date me, sure.” Janis looks confused but responds.

“Oh, that’s great news!” Regina grins, slightly pushes Cady towards Janis, slaps her blushed friend’s ass, and walks away from the kitchen feeling victorious.

“What was that all about?” Janis asks.

Cady’s still blushing, but she decides to try to start acting more like a human. “Regina hm seemed to notice I’ve been staring at you all night. Do you wanna go out with me? On like a date or something?” 

The microwave dings as the popcorn is ready. Janis looks pleasantly surprised. “Yeah, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Cady smiles and silently thanks Regina George.


End file.
